Charging of a wireless device generally requires that the wireless device be connected to a charging base receiving electrical power through wire conductors connected to an electrical outlet. Thus, the wireless device is restricted to a particular area until the charging is complete or at a desired charge, limiting the mobility of a user of the wireless device.